


from quiet mornings to undercover missions

by stormyemerald



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Disguise, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Original Character(s), Original Village, Plot, Team Dynamics, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyemerald/pseuds/stormyemerald
Summary: Naruto doesn’t get sent on missions far away from the village as often anymore. What’s occurs even less often is a mission with his wife, Hinata, and none the less Shikamaru.Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Shikamaru embark on a lengthy journey to the Land of Tea undercover, disguised as a princess’s caravan to discover why many Leaf shinobi tend to disappear near a certain village.What is this quaint village hiding?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! a few notes about this fic:
> 
> it takes place after naruto and hinata have married, but before they have kids
> 
> i made up the village they go to, as well as the characters they encounter there (just in case it gets confusing).
> 
> all other characters and locations belong to Kishimoto of course, but the plot of this fic is mine. 
> 
> this fic is going to be rather lengthy so if youre looking for an action packed story, buckle up because this is going to be a long one!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Hinata awoke to the sound of a radio playing distantly. She wrinkled her face when she noticed the lack of warmth around her, so used to waking up to Naruto having wrapped all of his limbs around her at some point during the night. She instinctively reached around the bed in search of her husband, and when her hands found nothing, she finally peeled her eyes open. Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. Naruto never woke up before her unless he had something to do in his busy schedule. 

She sat up on the bed and tied her dark hair into a loose bun. She brushed her teeth and didn’t bother to change out of Naruto’s shirt, which she had stolen from Naruto before she went to bed. She found a welcome morning chill sweeping past her legs, Naruto’s shirt only big enough to stop just above her knees.

Now that sleep faded from her eyes, she followed the sound of the music downstairs, and smiled to herself when she heard Naruto singing to himself. She rounded the stairs to find him busy at the kitchen counter, whisking some sort of batter in a bowl. He looked up the second she entered the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” She said. He rushed over to her and kissed her sweetly, his strong arms squeezing her tight. 

“Good morning, shirt thief.” He said playfully, before tickling at Hinata’s sides. She giggled and swatted him away. 

“You’ll live.” She grabbed his face playfully and smushed it. “Now how is it possible that _you_ are up before me?” She asked as she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested at her hips.

“I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast.”

“What’s the occasion?” She asked, feigning skepticism.

“Can’t a man make pancakes for the love of his life?” He kissed her cheek. “Come, it's almost done.” He said as he returned to the counter and poured the batter into a few patches on the pan.

The music continued on, the first few notes of Naruto’s favorite song beginning to sound. “I love this song!” He beamed as he turned the notch up slightly. 

With one hand, Naruto flipped the pancakes, and with the other, spun Hinata around as she danced to the upbeat melody that filled the kitchen.

When the pancakes were finished he ushered Hinata to the table, with the plate in hand. 

They talked and laughed as they ate, sharing stories and reminiscing. At some point, Hinata chucked a berry at Naruto, and he then insisted on her throwing more to prove that he could catch it in his mouth. After it took him three times, Hinata took a crack at it, and caught it the first time. Hinata laughed as she gloated.

“You have an unfair advantage.” Naruto said. Hinata furrowed her brows.

“How?” She said through chuckles.

“You have the Byakugan, duh.” Naruto said feigning saltiness as he crossed his arms.

“I haven’t even activated it!” Hinata said, incredulous as she laughed at her husband.

“Cheater.” He mumbled under his breath.

Hinata rolled her pale eyes and smiled. They cleaned up the kitchen, dancing along to the music, when an unfamiliar knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other quizzingly, Hinata raised a brow when Naruto looked down and back up at her. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened as she laughed.

“I should probably put pants on.” She said. 

“You do that,” He laughed, “I’ll get the door.” Hinata hurried to their bedroom, and Naruto put down the plate he was holding. 

Naruto made his way to the front door, and paused for a minute to see if he could recognize the person on the other side’s chakra. He made a “hm” sound when he didn’t.

He turned the lock and opened the door to a Leaf Jonin he had only met once or twice, that was probably the reason he didn’t have his chakra memorized, Naruto surmised. 

“Naruto Uzumaki,” The man began with a polite smile. “I have an important message from the Hokage for you and Hinata Uzumaki.” The man's eyes surveyed behind Naruto. “Is your wife here with you?” 

Naruto had just been about to throw his thumb behind him to gesture that she was inside, when Hinata rounded the corner and politely smiled at the man.

“Were you looking for me?” She said as Naruto moved over slightly and she took her place next to him.

“Yes, I have a request from Lord Sixth regarding a meeting he would like to have with the two of you.” The man looked between the two of them. “He would have sent a letter himself but he has been incredibly busy and wanted me to give you notice as early as I could.”

“Alright, sure. What’s the meeting for?” Naruto asked.

“An important mission he has you both scheduled for.” The jonin replied and looked down at his clipboard. “That’s all I know.”

“A new mission? Hm.” Hinata hummed as she looked at Naruto with a shrug of her shoulders.

“What time should we meet Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked the shinobi. 

“It says here that he scheduled it for two o’clock, he wanted to give you guys the morning without bothering you.” The jonin chuckled.

Naruto turned to Hinata. “I don’t think we’re doing anything today right, Hinata?” He asked.

“No, I don’t think so. We’ll be there.” She said to the shinobi.

“Okay great, I’ll let him know. Thank you for your time.”

Naruto and Hinata said a polite goodbye, and when the door shut Naruto beamed.

“Shit, a new mission!” He said incredulously. “I feel like I haven’t been on one in forever.” He said.

“Me neither. And we’re going together? I wonder what kind of mission it is.” She said dreamily as she fell back onto the couch. 

“I guess we’ll find out.” Naruto said, dropping onto the couch next to her. “We have, like, four hours until we have to leave.” 

“What do you wanna do?” Hinata looked to him and saw it on his face before he even spoke. 

“Sleep.” They said at the same time. While it was still the morning, Hinata knew that Naruto always got tired after a meal. Wordlessly, Hinata climbed over Naruto as he laid down, making herself comfortable on his chest. 

“I’ll wake us up in time.” Hinata said, knowing Naruto would sleep through the day if he could.

“Yep, cause it’s not gonna be me.” He said through a yawn, and he kissed Hinata on the top of the head before silence surrounded them and Naruto fell asleep.

Hinata listened to his heartbeat, her eyes fluttering closed and found that sleep took her too.

  
  
  


When Naruto woke up, it was to Hinata shaking his shoulder delicately, her gentle voice repeating his name. He startled awake, looking around wildly as a result of the dream he was having. As soon as he opened his eyes though, he forgot what it had been about. He blinked slowly at the woman before him, sleep still clouding his vision.

“Hm?” He said, still in the sleep induced confusion.

“We have to meet Lord Sixth in an hour.” Hinata said, smiling at Naruto’s sleepy antics.

Naruto groaned. “Five more minutes.” He said, putting his arm over his eyes. 

“Fine then,” Hinata began, her voice sing-songy. “I guess I’ll just do the mission by myself. Maybe Lord Hokage will assign Kiba to come with me instead.” She teased, knowing how to get Naruto to comply. She pouted her lip for extra measure.

“Hey, hey, fine. I’m up.” Naruto said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hinata kissed his cheek.

“Be ready in thirty.” She said as she walked to the bathroom to shower. 

“Why do I fall for that every time?” Naruto asked himself, his eyes following Hinata’s curvaceous form, her long hair swinging over her lower back after she freed it from the tie it was held up in. “That’s why.” He confirmed to himself. He chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

  
  
  


The air was cool and the sun’s rays were a welcome warmth on Naruto’s tanned skin. Hinata walked next to him, her delicate hand enveloped in his large and bandaged one. The village was teaming with life, all midday activities in full swing as they strolled through to the Hokage Tower. Plenty of people stopped to greet Naruto, and he returned their waves each with a bright smile. Even though she had seen that smile directed at her nearly every second of everyday, Hinata melted every time.

  
  


The tower was much more quiet than the streets of the village, most of the staff having left early due to the weekend. When Naruto and Hinata made it to Kakashi’s office, they were pleasantly surprised to see two more familiar faces waiting for them. 

“Hey, you guys!” Sakura greeted, enthused. “It looks like Kakashi-sensei roped you into this super top secret mission that he still hasn’t bothered explaining yet too, huh?” She said, eyeing their former sensei. Shikamaru chuckled and waved in greeting.

“The four of us? This is gonna be one hell of a mission.” Naruto stated, his anticipation growing.

Kakashi cleared his throat. “Now that you’re all here, I can properly disclose the procedure for the mission.” He said, mostly in response to Sakura’s snide comment. She rolled her eyes. “Recently, I’ve received reports that many Leaf shinobi have not returned from their missions. The peculiar thing about it is that all of the shinobi who were supposed to report back by now all had missions in the Land of Tea.” Kakashi explained, Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the information. “We have reason to believe that a smaller village, Ohana, has something to do with it.”

“What makes you think that village is responsible?” Naruto questioned, failing to put any pieces together. It was Shikamaru who spoke next.

“There’s always been sketchy behavior coming from there, we’ve even gone as far as to send an Anbu agent to check it out. That was a month ago, and he hasn’t returned.” Shikamaru’s voice was grave, and Naruto’s brow furrowed in concern and determination. “And now more of our shinobi have gone missing in that area. This isn’t a coincidence.” He finished. 

“Then we go and get them back, no problem.” Naruto said, shrugging.

“I’m afraid it isn’t that simple.” Kakashi sighed. “I don’t know how big of a threat we are dealing with here, so we have to be careful. In fact, I’ve decided that this mission must be completely covert to find out as much information as possible.” He said.

“Kakashi-sensei, are you sure you wanna send me on this mission? I’m not exactly the undercover mission type.” Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I have specifically picked the four of you with reason. Like I said, I don’t know how big the treat we are facing is, considering multiple of our shinobi have been compromised. That’s why I’m sending you along with them, Naruto.” Kakashi folded his hands together over the polished desk. “If it is a huge threat, I trust that you can take care of it no matter what it is.” Kakashi’s eyes wrinkled at the corner. “That’s just the worst case scenario, of course.” 

“That makes sense, I guess. But why not just send me if that’s the case?” Naruto looked to Hinata and Sakura, who looked just as confused as he felt. 

“Because I want you to be a last resort, only fight if you need to.” Kakashi said.

“So basically, he’s just back up to quell your paranoia?” Sakura chimed in.

“Pretty much.” Kakashi said simply, not bothering to put up a front. Naruto scoffed. “Now, Shikamaru, would you mind explaining the details you came up with?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, ready for Shikamaru to take over the rundown. 

“No problem.” He started. “Now, this mission should be rather lengthy, so I have created undercover persona’s for us. Hinata, you will pose as a rich princess who has been sent to the Land of Tea in search of business opportunity on behalf of her father.” 

Hinata hummed. “I can do that.” She confirmed.

Shikamaru nodded. “Your Byakugan will be most useful once we actually get inside the village.” 

“Right.” Hinata agreed.

“Sakura, you are to pose as Hinata’s personal medical shinobi, your medical ninjutsu at the ready should we need it.”

Sakura nodded. Shikamaru turned to Naruto. “You are to act as Hinata’s servant, a poor man who works for the family.”

Naruto’s face scrunched up, and his expression was one of apprehension. “Are you sure I can pull that off? I’m not exactly subtle with this kinda mission.”

“Yes, the reason why you’re posing as a servant is so that people won’t pay much attention to you, which is what we want since you’re pretty well known.” Shikamaru then smirked. “You’re actually probably the only one of us who might need to alter their appearance.” He said.

“Oh no, what does that mean?” Naruto asked Shikamaru but looked to Hinata with his eyes wide.

“Otherwise you’ll be found out before we even get to the village.” Sakura stated matter of factly. “Your hair and eyes are obvious enough but your whiskers? People will know it’s you right away.” She chuckled, making it sound like she just wanted to poke fun at him.

“Why do I feel like I’m being mocked right now?” Naruto stated, narrowing his eyes at his teammate. 

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out along the way.” Hinata interjected, smiling between the two of them.

“Anyway,” Shikamaru cut in. “I’ll be posing as Hinata’s advisor. So I can plan everything once we get there.” 

“So what exactly are we doing once we get to the village?” Sakura questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

“Searching for the missing shinobi, and finding out information on their leader. That’s where Hinata’s Byakugan will come in handy.” 

“Sounds like a plan then. When do we leave?” Naruto said, leaning back against the wall. 

Kakashi spoke next. “I already had Shikamaru prepare disguises and bags for you all. All you have to do is pack any essential items you feel you need.” 

They all nodded, Naruto looking to Hinata as they mutually agreed they should stop back home for anything just in case.

“We’ll meet at the gate in an hour.” Shikamaru gave a wave, and with that they were dismissed from the office.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad begins their journey, along the way Naruto and Shikamaru have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy reading! Also, happy birthday to Naruto! My absolute fav!

Naruto and Hinata hurried back to their house by rooftop, opting for the fastest route so they could start the mission as soon as possible. Hinata packed a small satchel with makeup and toiletries in case they should need it for their disguises. Hinata waited at the door, tilting her head and eyeing her goofy husband expectantly as she watched him stuff his bag with a ridiculous amount of cups of ramen. 

“What?” He shrugged. “Aw, don’t give me that disappointed wife stare.” Naruto whined. ”It’s a long mission.” He attempted to justify his antics. Hinata simply smiled and shook her head, turning for the door.

“Shit, I forgot my wallet!” Naruto said as he stepped out the door. He turned on his heel and tripped on the step as he rushed back into the house. Hinata rolled her eyes playfully, completely desensitized to Naruto’s nonsense. He came back with his froggy wallet bunched up in his hand, unzipping his backpack to throw it in.

“I can’t believe you still have that.” Hinata commented offhandedly. “Let’s hurry so we aren’t holding Shikamaru and Sakura up.” She took to the rooftops, Naruto not far behind her.

“What do you think’s going on in that village?” Naruto asked, and Hinata pondered the question for a moment, her pale eyes narrowing in thought. 

“I really don’t know. But it can’t be good if they were able to capture multiple Jonin class ninja.” Hinata turned her head, the wind pushing her hair back wildly. “Shikamaru was right, laying low and collecting intel before we make any moves is the best option.” She emphasized the laying low part.

“Right, makes sense.” Naruto nodded, and when he looked up to Hinata she was giving him a stern look. He looked quizzically at her. “Hey, there’s that weird wife stare again.” Then he realized what she was suggesting and took personal offense to it. “I can be low key!” He attempted to defend himself against his loud and boisterous nature. “You don’t think I can be low key?” He asked her.

“I’m just saying, make sure you wait to act. I know you get a little antsy on missions, but this one’s going to require a lot of patience.” Hinata said, her voice level.

“I don’t- what do you- ugh, yeah you’re right.” Naruto stuttered and deflated. 

“I usually am.” Hinata laughed. “Come on, let’s hurry.” She reached back and grabbed Naruto’s hand, holding it tight as they accelerated among the village rooftops, their footsteps quiet.

  
  
  
  


Shikamaru and Sakura chatted languidly at the gate when Naruto and Hinata arrived. “Finally, you guys are here.” Sakura greeted, crossing her arms.

“We’ve aged ten years waiting for you.” Shikamaru chided, his voice dripping with that dry sarcasm it usually did.

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto waved them off. “Anything else before we go?” He asked, his hands on his hips, his eyes an eager ocean as they flickered to each of his teammates. 

Shikamaru stood straight from where he leaned against the wall, his arms folding in front of him. “Just a heads up, actually. We'll be traveling normally up until we reach the border of the Land of Fire.” He spoke, gesturing with his lazy hand. “Before we enter the Land of Tea, we’ll put on our disguises and move as civilians from there, just so we are as inconspicuous as we can be.” The three of them nodded along, confirming that they understood the plan. Shikamaru turned to Naruto specifically. “You though, Naruto, are going to have to suppress that chakra of yours because any skilled shinobi can sense it from miles away.” His analytical gaze studied Naruto as though he was making sure there was nothing else of note he needed to mention. 

“Right, no problem.” Naruto shrugged, he’s had to suppress his chakra plenty of times, the only person able to sense it still being Sasuke. Sakura looked up as though she was articulating her next words before she spoke.

“Wait a minute,” She began, eyebrows creasing together. “If shinobi go missing around the village, how do we know they won’t try something on us, too?” 

“I’ve already had that figured out. Based on the last report from the missing Anbu, he stated that the village seemed relatively normal based on the behavior of the civilians.” Shikamaru began, Naruto had a feeling his head was going to hurt after hearing Shikamaru explain his thought process. “He reported that the shinobi were the only people who seemed off before we stopped hearing from him. So, I came up with the conclusion that the village probably compromises shinobi only, perhaps to use them for their own strength. That’s why we’re posing as civilians because if my assumption is true, they won’t pay us any mind so long as they think we aren’t shinobi.”

“Well I’m still retaining my position as a shinobi for my persona, so how do you know they won’t try to target me?” Sakura asked, her concern justified.

“I’ve already given that thought. You most likely won’t be a target since you’re part of a civilian caravan, and I doubt they’d want to make a rich lord’s daughter angry by kidnapping her personal shinobi.” 

“You know what, Shikamaru, you never fail to stun me with that kinda shit.” Sakura responded, dumbfounded. “Alright, that answers my question.” She said, a finality to her voice.

“I think we’re all good then.” Shikamaru surveyed the other three before he nodded. “We’ll stop at an inn near the border to prepare everything before we enter the Land of Tea.” The group collectively agreed, and in a flash took to the trees to embark on their long journey.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They had been travelling for hours when the sun began to dip below the horizon, and the border of the Land of Fire neared closer. Naruto, in his boredom, was feeling particularly annoying and mischievous, and would consistently ask Hinata if they were there yet whenever he felt like pestering her on purpose. They mostly travelled in silence other than that, although Naruto did receive a few threats from Sakura urging him to shut up. 

The comfortable silence that settled upon them was broken when Shikamaru slowed his pace and turned his head briefly to the group. “There’s the inn.” He said, and the entire squad released a collective sound of relief, exhaustion rapidly catching up to them. “The final resting place of our current identities.” He stated for dramatic effect.

“I’m gonna miss being Naruto Uzumaki. I guess I had a good run.” Naruto said dramatically, hands resting at his hips as he looked like he was actually analyzing his life like he was saying goodbye, which earned a scoff from Sakura.

“Oh please, this mission will last no longer than a few weeks.” She rolled her green eyes before she looked to Hinata. “How do you deal with him?” She asked like she was genuinely desperate to hear the answer. 

“That’s a very good question.” Hinata laughed as she replied simply. 

“It’s because you love me.” Naruto said as he sped past them and towards the inn, leaving Hinata rolling her eyes even as a faint blush graced her cheeks. “Now come on, you guys. I’m hungry.” He called behind his shoulder.

  
  


The inn was quaint and quiet, and smelled of firewood and homemade food. The woman at the desk checked them in, giving them a discount when she recognized Naruto. He sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head as he tried to deny her offer and pay full price, but Shikamaru had no problem accepting the discount and ushered them along. 

They ate a quick meal as they chatted about the mission and laughed about past memories. By the time they were finished, they had agreed on bathing and heading in for the night, a long awaited rest they all looked forward to.

  
  
  
  


The hot water eased Naruto’s tense muscles and closed his eyes to indulge in the soothing water. Shikamaru joined him, having let his hair down, and exhaled in satisfaction when he fully emerged himself in the water. Naruto turned his head to his friend and comrade as he spoke. “So,” He began, “How’s Temari?” He said, suddenly feeling lucky that his own wife was actually on this mission with him so that he didn’t have to miss her.

“She’s pretty good. I think she’s visiting her brothers while I’m away. Funny you ask, before I left we had a very interesting conversation.” His eyebrows creased and a look of incredulity formed on his face as he recalled the conversation. 

“Hm? What was it about?” Naruto opened his eyes.

“We talked about the future and stuff. About starting a family.” And Shikamaru smiled a genuine smile that was abundant with fondness. 

Naruto raised his eyebrows and suddenly felt his stomach drop. “Oh wow, you think you're ready for that?” There was a wavering in his voice, almost like he was asking himself the question.

“Yeah, definitely, we’re excited. What about you?” Shikamaru had a dreamy look in his eyes. Naruto leaned his head back, his eyes scanning the ceiling as the question rang through his head. He’d thought about it plenty of times, and the same fear managed to corrupt his thoughts each time.

“Absolutely. I want to more than anything. It’s just…I just.” Naruto exhaled a breath as he tried to articulate his feelings. “I’m just afraid that I won’t be a good father.” He spat the words out, angry at himself. “I never grew up with one, ya know? And I know Hinata will be the most amazing mother and I love her so much and I...I don’t want to let her down.” He stammered, but his voice became impossibly soft at the mention of his wife. “I mean what the fuck could _I_ possibly know about family?” Naruto’s voice was hopeless now, the internal fears he had been having pouring out onto Shikamaru. Naruto wiped a stressed hand off his face and shook his head. “Fuck. Sorry for ranting, Shikamaru.” 

Shikamaru fixed an inquisitive gaze upon Naruto, his eyes analyzing his friend incredulously.

“You’re allowed to feel, Naruto. You don’t have to apologize.” Shikamaru began, levelly. He knew that Naruto carries all the world's burdens on his shoulders, and rarely gives himself a chance to indulge himself. He put a hand on Naruto’s broad shoulder. “You’ll be a great father, trust me. The fact that you’re worried is just evidence of that, it’s normal. You might not have had a family in the past but Hinata? She’s your family now, and together you’ll raise an amazing one.” Shikamaru’s words were calculated and soothing, and Naruto searched his face for any trace of frivolity but found none.

“Thank you, Shikamaru. That means a lot. I’m sure you’ll make an amazing father as well.” Naruto couldn’t express how grateful he truly was for his friend in front of him.

“Thanks, it’ll be a drag but...” He smiled smugly, not meaning the phrase for once. “But I really can’t wait.” The smile that plastered his face was a rare one of genuine joy, his usual bored expression untraceable. “I know it’s damn early but...got any names you’d consider?” 

Naruto had given this question thought before, and has had a name he’s found his mind returning to each time he pondered the topic.

“I have one, yeah.” He started, never having spoken it aloud before. “I kinda wanna keep the trend with my name and my father’s.” 

“Ah, the last two letters right?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah, I guess that’s kinda silly.” Naruto said sheepishly.

“Nah, not at all. The Nara clan does something similar. Gonna name my kid Shika-something.” Shikamaru waved lazily. “What’s yours?”

Naruto nodded and hummed. Then he adopted this look of wonder, a dreamy stare glazing his eyes. “I was thinking...Boruto. For my son if I have one.” Naruto shrugged, a gleam in his eyes. “I dunno but my mind always goes back to it, ya know?”

“Hm. I like it.” He shrugged.

“Thanks. I’m sure you’ll figure yours out.” He said, wanting to offer some kind of guidance in return. Then he chuckled when he realized how far ahead they were talking. “We’re jumping ahead a little here, huh?” 

“Definitely, but it’s good to prepare and it’s fun to talk about.” 

“Can’t argue with that logic. In fact I don’t think I’ve _ever_ been able to argue with your logic.” Naruto chided, earning low laughter from Shikamaru. 

  
  
  


When Naruto and Shikamaru returned to the room, Sakura and Hinata were already set to turn in for the night, each futon laid out. There were only three, but they didn’t want to pester the inn’s staff so Hinata opted to squeeze into Naruto’s, making herself comfortable in his arms. She tucked herself into his chest, her head under his chin. He found himself drifting to an easy sleep as the flower scent of her hair filled his senses


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad gets ready to leave for the Land of Tea, and start their temporary life as their new identities.

Naruto was the last person to wake up, his loud snores echoing through the room. Sakura and Shikmaru shifted their tired gazes to Hinata, who was still wrapped tight in Naruto’s arms, awake and trying to plan how to remove herself from her particularly cuddly husband. She whispered an apologetic “Sorry” as she attempted to shrug her shoulders. 

Hinata whispered softly in an attempt to wake him, her voice a delicate song and his eyes fluttered open, a goofy smile plastering his face as he awoke to hers.

Naruto curiously turned around to a sleepy Sakura rubbing her eyes, and an observant expression on Shikamaru’s face.

“You are the loudest damn snorer I’ve ever heard in my life, and I’ve slept in the same room as Choji.” He said incredulously, his voice even more gruff with sleep. 

“Sorry.” Naruto smiled sheepishly, and sat up to stretch his arms. His eyes wandered to the window. The early morning sky was dark as the sun hadn’t begun its colorful ascension over the horizon yet. “Is it time to get going?” He asked.

“Yeah, we just have to make the transition to our personas and any last minute changes.” Shikamaru supplied before he stood and walked to the large bag he towed with him. The group followed suit, standing and shaking the sleep that still clung to their forms.

Shikamaru pulled out a pile of neatly folded clothing, and began to divide it up by who is wearing what. He handed an expensive looking pale blue Kimono with intricate floral designs patterned around it to Hinata, who felt the silk fabric between her fingers as her eyes widened with astonishment.

“Wow,” She held it out in front of her. “This is absolutely beautiful.” Her eyes were alight with wonder. 

“Fitting for a princess.” Sakura said with admiration as she stood next to Hinata and ran her hand over the fabric with an equal amount of awe. 

“Ino helped me pick it out with the funds Lord Hokage supplied to me for this mission.” Shikamaru said, examining the pile once again.

“She’s got good taste.” Naruto added, impressed. His gaze returned back to Shikamaru, who handed him a solid black happi. It was nothing special, but Naruto figured it needed to be plain and unobtrusive considering he was posing as a princess’s servant and needed to draw as little attention to himself as possible. 

Shikamaru handed Sakura a headband with an intricate crest encrypted in the center. She quirked an eyebrow. “What’s this symbol? I’ve never seen it before.” 

“It’ll act as the symbol of Hinata’s fake clan, which’ll be called the Nakamura clan, and because you’re a personally hired shinobi, Hinata’s fake father supplied you with his family crest.” Shikamaru explained. “To fit with the story,” He turned to Hinata as well. “Your clan isn’t from a village, but lives in a secluded area in the Land of Fire in it’s own estate. This way we aren’t associated with any of the villages.”

Hinata nodded knowingly, making sure to note the name of the clan to ensure she didn’t forget it. Shikamaru then addressed all of them. “Speaking of the fake clan, I have picked out names for us to go by. Hinata, you will now be known as Aimi of the Nakamura clan.” She nodded quietly. “Naruto, you’re now Haru Takada.” Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact that that name didn’t suit him at all. “Sakura, the name you’ll be using is Emiyo Sano.” She hummed. “As for me, you’ll use Ichiro Nomura. Got it?” 

Naruto ran his hand abashedly through his unruly hair. “Uhh… could you run that by me again?” Sakura and Shikamaru groaned in unison, and Hinata eyed Naruto as she puffed out an exhale. “You know what, I’ll figure it out.” He shook his head in a dismissive wave, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of Hinata’s weird-wife-death-stare-thing any longer.

  
  


Hinata and Sakura paired off to change into their disguises, Sakura opting to use a spare change of clothes just in case anyone recognized her in her typical outfit. Naruto swapped out his zip up jacket for the happi, as Shikamaru adorned a purple patterned Haori to go with his classy advisor disguise. For extra measure, he let his long hair out of its hair tie.

Hinata and Sakura returned to the room, and Naruto’s breath was captured by Hinata’s glowing appearance in the pale Kimono, her hair wrapped in an intricate updo that reminded Naruto of their wedding day, causing his heart to grow soft with fondness. 

“You are…the most beautiful fucking person I’ve ever seen.” He swallowed, a look of awe painted over his face. Hinata’s cheeks faintly resembled scarlet. 

“Get a room, you two.” Sakura broke the charged moment in a sarcastic tone as she fiddled with her hair, gathering it into a ponytail. 

Hinata chuckled abashedly, before Sakura spoke once again. “We’re gonna have to do something about your whiskers, Naruto.” She said, as she licked her thumb and in an to wipe them off, which also doubly served to annoy Naruto on purpose. He swatted her hands away, and scoffed in disgust. 

“Hey! They don’t come off, ya know.” He said, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Yeah, that’s the problem. You’ll be recognized in an instant.” Sakura tapped her cheek in thought, as she brainstormed ways to get around the predicament. 

“I brought some makeup.” Hinata chimed in. “We can use that.” She supplied. Naruto was just going to open his mouth to protest, but figured it was the best option. Then Hinata’s pale eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her. “Um… what are we going to do about my byakugan?I can’t exactly hide it with makeup.”

Shikamaru shook his head, his brown hair framing his face and gracing his shoulders with the movement. “We can just say that your mother was a member of the Hyuga before she fled the leaf and eloped with your father. That is if anyone asks.” He offered easily with a shrug of his shoulders. “And if they do, say you aren’t trained in ninjustu and you don’t know how to use it.”

“Good idea.” Hinata hummed and Shikamaru once again left the group dumbfounded at how easily he is able to come up with solutions to their problems. 

“Sometimes you make me feel stupid, Shikamaru.” Naruto said, his eye brow raising to his forehead.

“You don’t need Shikamaru to do that.” Sakura muttered. Naruto had just been about to turn to retort when Hinata placed her hand on his face and turned it towards her. She turned his head to the side a few times, a studious expression decorating her face. Naruto looked down at her, confused. 

“Uhh...what are you doing?” He asked, bewildered. Hinata simply shushed him, then she rummaged through the small pack she had brought and started pulling out different small bottles with varying skin tone colored liquids inside of them. She held each one up to Naruto’s face, clicking her tongue and shaking her head when she found that it didn’t match. She pulled out a third bottle, and held it up to Naruto’s bronze skin, making a triumphant sound. 

“This one’s good enough. Why do you have to be so much tanner than me?” She asked, rhetorically.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “Lots of time in the sun, I guess?” He offered an answer to the rhetorical question Hinata wasn’t actually looking for an answer to. Hinata gave him a stern look with no real venom behind it. He offered her a goofy smile and she rolled her eyes playfully. She ushered him to the stool that was propped up in the corner of the room, and he pulled it forward before he sat on it. Hinata fished in her bag once again for a brush, and applied the liquid onto it. 

Hinata brought the brush to Naruto’s face, and he flinched slightly, causing Hinata’s brows to come together slightly. “What?” She paused her movement, the brush resting centimeters away from Naruto’s face

“That tickled.” He let out an airy chuckle, and Hinata smiled before she shook her head and grabbed his face in her delicate hands. She applied the makeup to his cheeks, and he bounced his leg anxiously waiting for her to finish, sitting still making him antsy. 

“And...done.” Hinata said, booping Naruto on the nose with the clean end of the brush. She made a triumphant sound and guided Naruto to the mirror, Sakura and Shikamaru gathering behind them.

“Shit.” Naruto said, impressed, shifting his head to each side. “I don’t even look like myself.”

“That’s the point, Naruto.” Sakura reminded him, eyeing Naruto because of how unnatural he looked, having been so used to the six lines that adorned his face. “Damn, who are you?”

“Haru Takada, apparently.” Naruto answered, internally impressed that he remembered his fake name.

“I wear this stuff on missions all the time, it’s completely waterproof, sweat proof...I don’t think it’s ninjutsu proof so we’ll just have to be careful.” She jested, giving a cheeky wink. “I can reapply it at any time.” She tapped Naruto’s face gently with her hand as she restored the brush and the bottle to her small pack. 

“Alright, then.” Shikamaru announced, rolling his shoulder before he picked up the large bag to sling it on his shoulders. “Ready to go?” He looked at the sight before him, Hinata in the fancy Kimono, hair done up, Naruto now whiskerless, and Sakura with an absurd symbol carved onto her forehead protector, which she used as a headband. Seeing them all dressed up in garments they usually don’t wear made Shikamaru chuckle lowly at the band of misfits they have become together. This was going to be an interesting mission. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
